


Rescuing the Princess

by Mechanical_Curse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cleric Will, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paladin Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse
Summary: Mike enters Castle Byers expecting to slay a monster and to rescue a princess. Reality is a bit different...





	1. Chapter 1

When he got out of the forest, Mike finally saw Castle Byers standing in front of him. The paladin wiped the sweat of his brow. His trip had been long and exhausting, especially in his heavy armor. But now, he finally reached his destination. He was ready to defeat the monster living in Castle Byers and to rescue the princess the beast kept prisoner.

He left his horse near the door of the castle, making sure he would be able to jump on its back quickly if things turned bad. Then Mike unsheathed his sword before pushing the door. He found it unlocked, maybe by the last knight who tried to rescue the princess. Now, that wasn’t a really pleasant thought...

Everyone knew the Demogorgon lived here, but only a few brave men dared to fight it, and none survived. The region around the castle was now deserted. Mike hadn’t seen a soul in days. Actually, he was pretty lucky he didn’t encounter the monster hunting at night.

It was now the middle of the day. With some luck, maybe Mike would manage to surprise the monster while it was sleeping, even if he didn’t count too much on that. He also took the time to light a torch. Before coming here, he had asked the villagers who once lived near the castle about the monster, in hope to discover some of its weaknesses. All that he found was that apparently, it feared fire. 

As he wandered through the corridors, he noticed that some strange, slimy plants were covering the walls. Things that looked almost like snowflakes were also floating in the air. Breathing was harder here and Mike was glad his helmet was covering his face, preserving him from most of the corruption.

He tried to stay stealthy, but his boots resonated on the cold stones with each step he took. As he explored the castle, his heart started beating faster and faster, but he forced himself to stay calm and aware of his surroundings. Mike wouldn’t let himself become an easy prey.

That’s how he noticed a movement in the dark, just a second before the Demogorgon struck. Mike rolled on the floor, barely avoiding a lanky arm. The monster roared in fury, exposing its flower-shaped mouth, filled with deadly teeth. It moved fast. Mike barely had the time to get back on his feet before the monster was on him again.

In the heat of the moment, Mike forgot that he wasn’t wearing his shield and he protected his face with his arm holding the torch. The Demogorgon screeched when it met fire instead of metal and it took a step back.

Mike wobbled, almost losing his balance. The beast was strong. At least, the villagers were right about the fire. Maybe that knowledge would save his life. He waited for the right moment to strike, then charged towards the Demogorgon. He aimed for the neck of the beast, but sharp claws pierced his armor, ripping into the flesh of his arm, paralyzing his sword. Not only that, but he couldn’t put distance any distance between him and the Demogorgon now.

The monster’s face opened again to reveal its teeth. Mike had no doubt that if it closed on his head, it would crush both his helmet and his skull. He tried to jerk his arm free, but to no avail. All it did was to tear his skin even more and to increase the pain in his arm.

Mike almost gave up, almost accepted his fate to die here like all the other knights who tried to defeat the Demogorgon before. However, he decided he couldn’t go down so easily, not without a fight. In a desperate last move, he shoved his torch right into the monster’s mouth. He didn’t even stop when his arm started disappearing between the rows of teeth. His last chance was to burn the Demogorgon from the inside. And even if he didn’t succeed, he hoped he would at least give the monster some nasty scar, making it easier for another knight to take him down.

He didn’t believe that much in his plan though, and saw he was surprised when the monster started shaking, smoke coming out of its body. As the Demogorgon was struggling in pain, Mike disentangled his sword-wielding arm from its claws. It left him with an even bigger wound, but he gritted his teeth, refusing to fail now. He quickly removed his hand from the monster’s jaw, abandoning his burning torch inside of it, so he could use both arms to raise his sword. Then, in a swift movement, he decapitated the Demogorgon.

Its head rolled on the floor in a moist sound. Mike fell on his knees, almost surprised that he was still alive. He put a hand on his right arm and winced. He would need to find a healer before the wound got infected, which wouldn’t be easy in those deserted lands.

His blood loss was concerning, too. It was already making him feel lightheaded. Once more, Mike clenched his teeth and tried his best to stay strong. How stupid would it be, to die after completing such an heroic quest!

Speaking of said quest, it wasn’t over yet. Now that the Demogorgon was dead, Mike still needed to rescue the princess, hoping that she hadn’t been devoured yet. However, as he wandered through the castles, he feared the worst. The slimy walls of the castles were decorated with carcasses and bones, making Mike feel uneasy.

He explored room after room without finding any living being. Still, he refused to leave without being absolutely sure that he wasn’t leaving anyone behind. And so he continued to search, until only the highest tower of the castle was left undiscovered. Mike snickered at the irony. Of course, if there was a princess in distress, she had to be imprisoned there. Some clichés never died.

In his state, climbing the abrupt stairs was hazardous. He felt dizzy more than once and he had to take small breaks from time to time, gasping for air. His body wouldn’t resist this sour atmosphere for much longer.

At first, he was welcomed with more bones and rotten flesh. No princess in sight. However, as he inspected the wall, Mike spotted some movements. Out of reflex, he drew out his sword, fearing the presence of a second Demogorgon.

After the first shock was gone, he squinted his eyes and realized it was a boy his age breathing, trapped in the viscous substance covering the walls. Mike didn’t think twice. He ripped it apart with his armor gloves, ignoring the pain in his right arm. He also had to remove a long vine stuck in the boy’s throat, but he managed to free him.

The boy fell onto Mike’s arms, coughing harshly. His whole body was shaking and he bent in two from suffering, before he started puking slug-like creatures on the ground. Mike averted his eyes, although he kept a gentle, reassuring hands on the boy’s shoulder. After a few minutes, the boy’s breathing started evening out.

“Everything’s okay. It’s over.” Mike whispered. 

“The... The Demogorgon...”

“Its gone. I killed it. It won’t hurt you again.”

The boy started sobbing in relief, while still holding onto Mike. The paladin didn’t know if he was too weak to stand on his own, or if he simply needed to feel some human presence again. No matter the reason, Mike wouldn’t push him away. He gave him a few more minutes to recover before he started interrogating him.

“Listen, I know you’ve been through something awful, but I need your help. I was sent here to rescue a princess. Do you know where she is?”

“A princess?” The boy repeated, confused. “There was never a princess here.”

Mike swallowed back a curse. However, he refused to give up so easily. Maybe if he asked the right questions, he could get some useful information out of the boy he just rescued.

“Maybe you just don’t know her title. Her name is Wilhelmina Byers. She was captured by the Demogorgon when it invaded the castle. Her mother sent me here to bring her back.” He blushed slightly before adding: “She said she would give me her daughter’s hand if I saved her.”

For some reason he didn’t get, the redness spread to the other boy’s cheeks as well as his eyes grew wide with understanding.

“The woman who sent you on this quest... Was it Joyce Byers, by any chance?”

“Yes! So, do you know where the princess is?”

The boy fidgeted a little, pondering on how he would break the truth to him.

“It’s more complicated than that. Actually, I believe you were... tricked.”

“What do you mean, tricked?”

“Well, I’m Will. Will Byers. Joyce is my mother and I don’t have a sister. I’m pretty sure she lied to you so you would rescue me.”

Mike’s jaw dropped as he put the pieces of the puzzle back together. So Will was his princess. Except that he was a prince.

“Wait a minute! Why didn’t she simply say the truth? That her son was in danger and that she needed someone to rescue him?”

“I thought that was obvious. Whenever a princess is kidnapped by a monster, you can be sure dozens of knights will rush to her help in the name of chivalry. But who would care for a prince that was weak enough to lose a fight against the monster?”

Mike didn’t miss the sadness in Will’s voice. Not that he could blame him. He could only imagine how painful that was, to know people only came to his rescue because his mother used deceiving methods.

“Well, you’re free now and that’s all that matters, right? Let’s get out of here.”

Will immediately approved. He looked sickly pale and Mike guessed that the corrupted air played a big part in that. He let Will lean over him as they walked through the castle, concealing his own pain as best as he could.

From times to times, he could hear the boy gasp in horror as he discovered how the Demogorgon changed the aspect of the castle. As for Mike, he couldn’t even imagine people living in this place. Once the news of the death of the Demogorgon would start spreading, the place would certainly be burned to the ground to make sure none of that corruption could spread.

Finally, they reached the entrance of the castle. Once they were outside, they enjoyed the fresh air. Mike couldn’t help but glimpse at Will’s blissful expression. After a few hours inside, the paladin had already felt like suffocating, so he barely could grasp how much of a deliverance this had to be for the other boy.

However, Will didn’t stay that happy for long.

“You’re hurt.”

He pointed at Mike’s arm. In the darkness of the castle, his wound was barely visible, but now, Will couldn’t miss it. His armor was pierced and tainted in red. Mike winced in pain when the boy started removing his equipment with confident gestures.

“What are you doing?”

“Just trust me. It will be over soon.”

He put his hand over Mike’s wound, then murmured a few words. When he removed his fingers, the wound was gone, replaced by smooth, unscathed skin.

“How...?”

“I’m a cleric. Also, it was the least I could do after you got hurt trying to rescue an imaginary princess.”

“Wait, a cleric? You mean, you know magic? Then how did the Demogorgon got you?”

“I ran out of fireballs.” Will shrugged, a little embarrassed.

Before Mike could ask another question, the cleric whispered a second incantation, placing his hands over his own belly and chest. He suddenly gasped out of pain, his legs giving out underneath him. Mike barely managed to catch him in time.

“What did you do? Are you alright?”

Will nodded weakly, although he was clearly shaken.

“I made sure to... to destroy all those things that were still... inside me.”

Just to think again about the parasites the Demogorgon had forced into Will made Mike sick to his stomach. However, he admired the cleric’s clairvoyance.

“You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I’m just exhausted because I already wasn’t feeling well and pushed my powers too far. Nothing that a good night of sleep won’t fix. I just couldn’t stand to spend one more second knowing what was inside my body...”

Although he wasn’t rude enough to ask, Mike wondered how long the Demogorgon had kept Will prisoner, how long the cleric had to suffer this torture.

“It’s okay, I’m glad we won’t have to worry about that. Do you think you still have enough energy to travel on horse without falling asleep? I’d like to be that far away from this cursed place when night falls.”

Will stayed silent for a few seconds, shock written all over his face. Then he blabbered:

“Wait, you mean you’re... taking me with you?”

“Well, of course. Bringing you back to your mother is my mission, after all. What did you imagine? That I was just going to abandon you there?”

“I... Well, yes. I mean, since I’m not what you expected.”

Will stared at the ground and Mike felt the irrepressible need to protect him from harm. It didn’t matter that the cleric’s mother had lied to him. Seeing what Will had been enduring before Mike rescued him, he would have used any possible lie to save him too if he had been in Joyce’s shoes.

“I don’t know what kind of knights you encountered before today, but I’m not like that. There’s no way I’m leaving you in the wild without a horse or provisions. Now come on, we better hurry.”

Will followed Mike where the paladin had left his horse, although it was clear he was still confused as to why the other man was helping him. His body wasn’t ready for any big effort yet and so Mike had to lift him up, before climbing on the horse’s back himself.

“Wrap your arms around my waist. I don’t want to take the risk of having you fall over.”

“Okay...”

Slim arms circled his torso. Mike barely felt the pressure through his armor, but somehow it was still distracting.

“I hope this isn’t too uncomfortable. We have a long way to go.”

Will chuckled bitterly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been through worse.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Mike predicted, one hour later, Will was fast asleep, his head resting on the paladin’s shoulder. Not even the sound of the horse’s hooves managed to wake him up. Mike hoped he was getting some dreamless and peaceful rest. After all the horrors he had been through, the cleric deserved it.

In this lifeless forest, traveling was boring and so his mind began to wander. He thought of his friends El, Lucas and Dustin, wondering where they were right now. He knew the ranger and the bard left on a mission on their own and he hoped they wouldn’t encounter too much danger. As for El, she was currently in hiding with her father. Mike didn’t know where, for the mage’s safety. That didn’t mean he enjoyed to have his party divided. He didn’t like it when they had to part ways.

Once they discovered his princess was in fact a prince, they would tease him to no end, no doubt about it. So Mike should probably enjoy the calm of the forest while it lasted. He couldn’t wait to reach the next village, even if he knew it would take him a few days. Even if there was no more monsters, he always feared wild, starving beasts would try to attack his horse. It had happened before.

He couldn’t kept riding on forever either, especially when the fight against the Demogorgon had left him tired too. As much as he hated it, they would have to sleep in the open tonight. However, he didn’t allow himself to stop until he found a nice clearing where they could settle for a few hours.

Once there, he disentangled Will’s arms from around his waist so he could get down. The cleric twitched a little in his sleep, but didn’t wake up and so Mike had to carry him to get him off the horse. What he noticed was how light and frail he felt in his arms. No wonder he looked so sick and pale.

Mike pulled out his sleeping bag out of the pouches attached to the horse’s saddle, along with some provisions. Once he was done installing everything, he gently shook Will’s arm so he would wake up.

The cleric almost jumped in panic, his eyes full of fear. Mike took a set back, putting his hand in the air in a peaceful gesture.

“Hey, calm down. It’s only me.”

“I’m sorry. I assumed... The Demogorgon...”

“It’s over now. You need to eat though. I made this for you.”

He handed him a plate and the smell of food achieved to chase his terror away. Will didn’t waste a second before stuffing his mouth full and Mike wondered how long it had been since he last had a good meal, as well as how he had even managed to stay alive in such dire conditions. Something told him the cleric was tougher than he looked.

Will was so busy feasting that he didn’t even realize that he got a portion of food much bigger than the one Mike kept for himself. The paladin didn’t resent the privation, though. The look of happiness on Will’s face was enough to make him forget about his hunger.

They ate in silence for a while, until Will finished his dish. Then the cleric turned to him, his eyes shining with gratitude.

“Thank you, thank you so much... I didn’t even realize I needed to eat that bad.”

“You should get used to big meals again. I’m sure your family will throw a huge party when you come back.” In a softer voice, Mike added: “They really missed you.”

“I... I just wish I could talk to them right now... Tell them that everything’s fine, that I’ll be home soon...”

“You’ll be able to do it soon. In a week, we’ll be there. And in the meantime, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

“Yeah, I already figured I was in good hands.” Will smiled.

After that, they fell back into a peaceful silence. The sky slowly darkened above them and Mike removed his armor for the night. The air was cold and he started shivering, but he still offered up the sleeping bag to Will.

“What? No, you’re the hero, you saved my life, you deserve to be comfortable!” The cleric protested.

“I’ll be fine without it, don’t worry. And I mean, if you had really been a princess, there would have been no argument about who gets the bed, so I was prepared for this.”

Will’s cheeks turned red at the joke and Mike immediately knew he had won this round.

“Fine, I’ll take the sleeping bag. But then, let me do something for you.”

He put his hands on the ground and suddenly, a soft light glowed on the area around them, just as the air became warmer.

“This will keep us warm and safe for the night, warning us if anything approaches. I thought it could be a useful spell.”

Once more, Mike saw the cleric in a new light. Thanks to his magic, the forest around them felt less gloomy.

“Is there anything you can not do?” He blustered.

“Of course. Every powers have their limits.” He yawned. “And now that I used mine, I don’t think I’ll manage to stay awake for much longer.”

“Well then, goodnight Will.”

“Goodnight Mike.”

The paladin tried his best to pretend he was not affected by the soft look on the cleric’s face as he fell asleep.

The rest of their trip through the forest was pretty uneventful. Sometimes they would chat a little, Will asking Mike about his life as a hero accomplishing quest after quest. To which Mike smiled awkwardly, admitting that he hadn’t been doing this for long. Will still loved to listen to the tales of his few adventures and Mike enjoyed having such an enthusiast audience more than he would ever admit.

But the truth was that Will spent most of his time sleeping, his face pressed against the cold metal of Mike’s armor as they rode towards the closest village. His body still hadn’t recovered and the long trip wasn’t helping. In his state, he should have been resting in a warm bed, not traveling on the road. Healing spells performed on himself was the only reason he wasn’t suffering from a bad fever.

But the spells cost him energy, making it a never ending cycle. Especially taking into account that each time he had the occasion to do so, he used his powers to make the trip easier for Mike before the paladin could stop him. In retaliation, he was only in full possession of his faculties a few hours a day, bordering on the brink of unconsciousness the rest of the time.

Sometimes, Mike would have to stop his horse and to shake Will awake until his protegee managed to drink some water. He barely slept at night, too busy monitoring the health of the cleric. When the village finally appeared on the horizon, a glimmer of hope blossomed in his chest. Maybe Will wouldn’t be reunited with his family yet, but at least, he would get to sleep in a warm bed.

The moment Mike arrived in the village, heads turned around, people whispering as he led his horse through the street. That didn’t phase him. He knew his armor didn’t exactly help to make him discreet. He booked a room at the closest inn he could find, making sure to pay the owner of the place enough money so no one would bother him. Joyce Byers would surely cover those costs after he brought her son back to her, or at least he assumed so.

Thankfully, Will was awake when they got into the village. Otherwise, it would have raised more suspicion. The moment Mike closed the door of their temporary room behind them, Will crumbled happily on the bed, burying his face in the pillows. Something tightened in Mike’s chest, just to think that Will had been deprived of such a simple pleasure for so long.

“We’ll stay here for a few days.” He announced. “The time for you to gain some strength back.”

He expected Will to complain about their trip being delayed, but the cleric only hummed his approval. This lack of protest worried Mike. The boy was certainly even more exhausted than he first assumed.

“How do you feel?”

“Comfortable. I almost forgot how that felt.” Will sighed.

“Try to stay awake a little longer, sleeping beauty.” Mike teased him. “I ordered some food for us both, it should arrive soon.”

The nickname was only supposed to be meant as a silly joke, but when Will turned around to look at him, Mike’s breath got caught in his throat. Because despite his pale skin and lithe body, Will was indeed beautiful. Mike had no idea why he was realizing it just now.

“Hey, are you alright? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Mike shook his head, trying to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks. 

“Yes, don’t worry. I guess I need some rest to.”

“Of course you do!” Will affirmed, then he added in a softer voice. “I know you often stayed awake to watch over me, when we stopped at night, even if you didn’t have to.”

Before Mike could find anything to reply, he heard the knock on the door. It was a waitress, bringing the dishes he had ordered. The paladin quickly thanked her as she put it all on the table in their room before leaving.

While they were traveling, their meals were mostly limited to salted meat. So when he smelled the scent of fruits, vegetables, spices he hadn’t tasted in an eternity, Will immediately stood up, his tiredness forgotten. However, before he rushed to the food, his eyes met Mike’s.

“You’re really spoiling me. I... I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t have to. You’ll need strength to go on with this trip, so just eat, okay?”

He didn’t have to tell him twice. During the five first minutes, Will tried to stay well-mannered and to use the cutlery, but he quickly gave up and just grabbed the food with his hands. Again, a warm feeling filled Mike’s chest at the sight. Right now, Will was happy, and all that thanks to him...

He was so distracted that he almost forgot to eat himself. He had ordered more than enough for the two of them and it didn’t bother him to eat what Will didn’t want.

“I think that’s the best food I ever had in my life.” He smiled once he was too full to continue eating.

“Yeah, I’ve figured as much.” Mike chuckled, wiping with his fingers the messy sauce stains on around Will’s lips.

He only realized how intimate that gesture truly was once he had already removed his hand. Will didn’t comment on it and Mike decided to do the same. No need to make things uncomfortable between them for something like that.

Will started yawning again. By now, Mike recognized the sign well enough to know that he would pass out soon. He hoped that all those problems would soon resolve themselves, now that he could give Will decent food and a shelter, but for now, he needed rest.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I was stronger than that. I’m just a burden for you.”

“Hey, don’t say that. You’re doing great. I mean, without your help, I certainly would have died of blood loss from my injury before reaching this place.”

Mike helped to tuck Will inside the covers. The cleric almost said that he could do that on his own, but he bit the inside of his mouths before the words could come out. The paladin’s hands felt strangely good on him. However, he didn’t get to reflect upon it. He quickly fell asleep, once more drained of his energy.

The paladin waited until Will’s breathing evened out, then he went to sat next to the table. Once there, he began cleaning his sword and armor. It wasn’t the most exciting part of being an adventurer, but it had to be done. Staying concentrated on his task was harder than usual though. His eyes kept slipping back to him, looking at the cleric with a fondness Mike wasn’t used to.

Somehow, he dreaded the day Will would be reunited with his family. Not that he didn’t deserve it after everything he had been through, far from that, but... Then he wouldn’t need Mike anymore and it would be time for them to part ways.

He tried to take his mind off it by scrubbing harder on the metal plates of his armor. And when the time came for him to sleep as well and to share the room’s bed with Will, he forced himself to stare at the wall and to ignore the warmth of the cleric laying next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Mike had to leave Will alone at the inn while he gathered supplies for the last part of their trip. He didn’t enjoy the idea of parting with him, even if only for a few hours, but Will’s recovery was more important than his selfish desires.

He didn’t cross the village without having people asking him a thousand questions. Where did he come from? Was he on a quest? Or was he going to settle here for a while? Their shameless curiosity comforted him in his decision to let Will rest at the inn. As an adventurer, Mike was used to people acting that way around him. The cleric, on the other hand, didn’t need anyone to be intrusive about the horrors he had experienced.

Mike stayed elusive when answering questions, only saying what was expected of him: that he had slayed a demon, saved a princess, and that now he was staying here for a few days before leaving for new adventures.

The heavy sword on his back impressed the commoners, and he could tell most of them were relieved he wouldn’t be hanging around for long. Mike focused on the provisions he needed to get so that the on-going gossip wouldn’t make him feel too uneasy.

Gathering it all took longer than he planned, mostly because Mike got lost a couple times. He only came back to the inn at dusk, and even then he had to stop by the stables to feed his horse before joining Will.

When he entered the room, the cleric was busy doodling on a piece of parchment. He was so caught up in his drawing that he didn’t even hear Mike. The paladin couldn’t help but take a look above his shoulder.

“Is that me?” He asked, recognizing his armor.

Will cried out, startled by his entrance. He almost fell off his chair, his heart beating fast.

“You scared the hell out of me!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too. I was just happy to see you found you way to keep yourself busy while I was gone. Where did you find all this?”

He designated the art supplies and immediately, Will behavior changed. The cleric stared at the ground, before admitting:

“I... casted it.”

“Will... I know not using your magic must be hard, but you’re never going to get better if you keep casting spells at every occasion.”

“You were gone all day and I was bored! And I only used one spell. It’s not that big of a deal.” Will pouted.

Mike couldn’t miss the silent reproach in his hazel eyes. He sighed and sat next to the cleric, trying to look as composed as possible.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I know it must suck, to be stuck here. I’m just worried about you. And the more you exhaust yourself with your powers, the longer it will take me to bring you home.”

At his words, something shifted in Will’s stare, something Mike couldn’t quite grasp.

“But what... What if I didn’t really want to go back home just yet?”

Now that was a twist the paladin certainly wasn’t expecting. Mike put a worried hand on his shoulder, hoping to make it as soothing as possible.

“Why wouldn’t you want to? Are you... Are you unhappy there?”

That simple thought filled Mike with rage, because maybe he had only known him for a few days, but that had been enough to convince him that Will deserved the world.

“No, not at all! I can’t wait to be with my family. But that would also mean... not seeing you ever again.”

Mike was pretty sure this shouldn’t make him feel all warm inside, and yet it did. Deep down, he was happy he wasn’t the only one who got attached. However, he also knew he couldn’t live forever in a small inn room with Will, especially not when the cleric’s family had to be worried sick about him.

“Who said that? Of course we can keep seeing each other after I bring you back home. We’re friends now.”

“Really?” Will asked, a little unsure. “It’s just... I assumed I was just a quest for you. That you would forget about me the moment you received a reward for saving me.”

“No, of course not! I mean, the main reason I became a paladin was to help people, not for the rewards or glory. I’m not going to forget about you Will. I promise. So please, try to get some rest.”

Will smiled a bit shyly, now that his fear was vanishing.

“Yeah, I guess I can do that.”

That night, Mike faced Will as they were sharing the bed. He simply couldn’t take his eyes off him. He felt the irrepressible need to learn and remember every tiny detail of his soft features. However, as he was watching him, he noticed that Will’s peaceful expression was turning into something else.

Just a minute later, the cleric was thrashing in his sleep, kicking and screaming as Mike desperately tried to shake him awake. Tears were falling on his cheeks as his whole body shook in terror. Finally, he opened his eyes, looking as if he’d been staring straight into hell.

“The Demogorgon... Don’t let him get me again... Please...”

“Will, calm down, it’s okay... There’s no Demogorgon here, it’s just the two of us...”

Mike rubbed his back gently while the other boy held tightly on the paladin’s night shirt. Will looked feverish and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Without a glimpse of hesitation, Mike pulled him close and wrapped his arm around him.

Will relaxed a little as Mike kept whispering soft, comforting words in his ear. He hid his face against the paladin’s neck. He didn’t mean to breathe into his scent, but when he did, he immediately felt safer.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m weak. It’s just... I can’t stop thinking... What if he isn’t dead... What if he comes back for me?”

“You’re not weak, Will. You wouldn’t have survived this if you were. And I promise the Demogorgon is dead.”

“You never told me how... how you killed him.”

Usually, Will wasn’t the kind to ask for gruesome details, but he needed to know, so that he could convince himself once and for all that the danger was gone. The cleric still had a hard time picturing how the paladin managed to get rid of the beast when Will failed to defeat him using fireballs.

“I put a blazing torch down his throat, then I decapitated him while he was trying to get it out. Not even a monster could come back from this. And if another creature ever threatens you again, I’ll be there to protect you, okay?”

Mike didn’t see him nod, but he felt it against his skin. As if it had a mind of its own, his hand started caressing Will’s hair in a comforting motion. Before he could ask himself if this wasn’t going too far, Will sighed happily and it convinced Mike to let his hand stay there.

They both fell silent and Mike realized that Will had stopped trembling. A wave of pride rushed over him, knowing he was the one who managed to reassure the cleric. For a moment, he believed he fell asleep in his arms. Maybe Will assumed the same for Mike, because he whispered in a soft, almost inaudible voice:

“Sometimes I wish I was really a princess, you know. So that you would want to stay with me.”

The unexpected words left Mike breathless. He wasn’t clueless enough to assume that this was just about friendship, especially when he remembered clearly telling Will that he had been promised the hand of the princess if he rescued her. He had no idea how to respond to that, not when his feelings were all over the place.

Apparently, Will didn’t expect an answer, probably assuming Mike didn’t hear him, because he was sound asleep before the paladin could make up his mind.

The next few days, Mike tried bringing up the subject, he really did. But he never found the right words to put on his feelings, to explain how being with Will made his chest tingle. Will’s face started regaining colors, and soon enough the cleric’s health wouldn’t be a good enough excuse to delay their trip.

And so Mike was in their room, packing what little possessions they stored there. They were leaving the next morning at dawn. The paladin couldn’t say he was impatient. Somehow, he got used to the almost domestic life he shared with Will. Since his nightmare, the cleric now spent every night sheltered in Mike’s arms, safe and warm. The paladin didn’t comment on it, mostly because he was afraid it would stop if Will felt embarrassed about it.

A few days earlier, he had bought nice, clean robes for the cleric. Ones that didn’t reek of the corruption spread by the Demogorgon. They burned the clothes Will had been wearing when Mike rescued him. He could tell that the cleric felt better afterwards. 

It was the middle of the afternoon and they didn’t order anything to eat, so they were both surprised when someone knocked on the door. It startled Will, reminding Mike that his friend would never be totally at peace, not after what he experienced.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” He reassured him before opening the door.

It only took him a second to recognize the person waiting in front of him. However, it was also enough time for Joyce Byers to push him aside with the strength of a hurricane. Her eyes immediately fell on Will and before he could say anything, the cleric was engulfed in the tightest hug of his life.

“Will! My baby! You’re alright.” She cried, frantically cupping his face into her hands as if to make sure that it was real, that he was here.

She didn’t come alone though. A man that Mike didn’t know, older than both him and Will, was waiting at the door, looking just as embarrassed as the paladin.

“I’m Jonathan. Will’s brother.” He introduced himself. “We heard the rumors of a paladin stopping here with someone else, and...”

“And your mother just had to check.” Mike finished, understanding what was going on. “ I’m sorry we couldn’t come to your place earlier so you would know that Will was alright. He was weak when I rescued him, and the trip could have killed him... But please come in, I’m sure you must be impatient to see him.”

The moment Mike stepped aside, Jonathan rushed in to join in the hug. All three Byers were crying, and despite how touching the moment was, Mike couldn’t help but feel out of place.

“I’m so sorry you had to stay in that awful place for so long, Will. I... I wanted to come rescue you myself, but a spell kept everyone from our family from approaching.” Jonathan cried.

“I know.” Will shyly confessed. “I put it on the castle. I didn’t want you or mom to get hurt trying to rescue me. The thing that kept me prisoner... You wouldn’t have stood a chance against it.”

They all stared at him in horror. Mike could only imagine the scene. Will, facing the Demogorgon, exhausted and almost out of mana, convinced he was going to die or worse, and deciding to use what was left of his magic to protect his loved ones instead of trying to save himself.

“You... You did that? I... I was afraid you thought we had given up on you.” Jonathan choked on a sob.

“I know you’d never do that. And in the end, Mike came to save me, so everything’s alright.”

His words made Mike the center of the attention. Jonathan stared at him with infinite gratefulness and Joyce let go of Will so she could hug the paladin too.

“You did it! You rescued my son!”

For a moment, Mike thought he was about to suffocate as she drowned him under thank yous and compliments. She only let go of him when Will joked:

“And he wasn’t even angry when he realized I wasn’t a real princess.”

“That you weren’t a princess? Wait, what does that have to do with anything?” Jonathan asked, puzzled, while Joyce took a step back and smiled with embarrassment.

“Oh right, that’s what I told you before you went on that quest... But don’t worry, I’ll reward you nonetheless. We may not be the wealthiest kingdom, but you saved my little Will. Just ask your price and...”

“I don’t want any money.” He replied without even thinking. “Actually, I’d gladly settle with what I was originally promised. So, lady Byers... May I have your permission to court your son?”

Before her or Jonathan could express their surprise, Will’s got out of his brother’s embrace so he could rush towards Mike. He joined their lips together, holding tight on the paladin’s shoulders.

“You want me! You really want me!” He blabbered while Mike couldn’t stop smiling.

Joyce cleared her throat to grab their attention and Mike unconsciously reached for Will’s hand. At this point, he knew he wouldn’t give up on the cleric’s love, family approval or not, but it sure would make things easier.

“You saved Will’s life and it looks you’re making him happy, so of course you have my permission.”

Mike couldn’t hide his joy, especially not when Will pressed himself against him, blissful tears rolling on his cheeks.

“Well, I still don’t understand half of what’s happening, but welcome to the family I guess.” Jonathan added.

He didn’t have to mention how Mike would regret it if he ever hurt his little brother. He could tell the bonds of this family were strong and that they would do everything to protect each other. Even pretend that Will was a damsel in distress so that a paladin would run to his rescue.

“We can come home all together now?” Will asked in a hesitant voice.  
“Of course we can.” Mike smiled, kissing Will’s forehead tenderly. “From now on, I’m staying with you.”


End file.
